Quand le désespoir nait
by Black Shooter
Summary: Et si pendant sa quatrième année les parents de Harry n'avaient pas été là pour dire pendant le combat qu'il fallait attraper le  portoloin que ce serait-il passé ? Avertissement : fic noire


**Merci** aux personnes qui liront cette histoire et ma chère bêta sans qui je n'aurais pas pu publier aller à toi ma bêta je sais que ça a été une horreur de me corriger tu as bien le droit à un petit mot.

Cet OS a été un vrai défi et j'ai pu voir combien de travail et de réflexion il a nécessité à l'auteur.  
>Le sujet n'est pas facile à traiter, surtout que la guerre et les atrocités commises ne sont pas vraiment décrites dans Harry Potter, ce qui laisse une presque totale liberté d'interprétation. Ici vous croiserez des mangemorts pervertis et un Harry seul et sans défense. En espérant que la vision d'un monde de la sorcellerie décadant vous touche. Bonne lecture !"<p>

**J'avertis le lecteur** que cet écrit noir a été crée par mon envie de marquer le lecteur ainsi que pour voir si j'avais la capacité de le faire. Ceci est donc un challenge qui sera raté ou réussis en fonction de vos dire, merci donc de laissé un petit mot.

J'ai reléguer au second plan l'histoire de JK Rollings, pas le choix si je veux faire un OST.

J'ai aussi sacrifié la beauté du gris : les personnages sont soit noir soit blanc, le peu de page ne permet pas d'approfondir. Ainsi la vision des mangemorts est très tranchés : ce sont des fous.

Alors a présent vous devez vous demandez au profit de quoi tu as sacrifié tous ça ? Et bien de la déchéance de Harry. Oui c'est le thème principale...

**Quand le désespoir nait**

_Ils étaient là, le corps de Cédric pâle et étendu sur l'herbe rouge dans cette nuit glaciale. Et lui, Harry souhaitait cent fois sa propre mort, suppliant, puis tout d'un coup cessa. Personne ne l'entendrait de toute façon, personne ne viendrait à son secours…_

_Il était le survivant, il était censé être fort mais il n'avait pas réussi à vaincre son ennemi. Le fil doré qui était apparu par lors de la rencontre des deux sorts s'était brusquement défait et Harry n'avait pas su ce qu'il réagir : retourner vers le porte-au-loin en espérant qu'il marche ou fuir ? Son hésitation suffit à ce que Voldemort l'envoie valser à quelques mètres grâce à un sort pour continuer avec plusieurs autres de découpe. L'un le toucha au ventre et il tomba lourdement au sol, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire grassement les mangemorts. Voldemort donna alors son autorisation pour que ses acolytes commencent leur rite préféré: abuser de leurs victimes puis les laisser pour mortes aux loups. Alors que les mangemorts le violaient, il avait juste envie de mourir... Laissant le statut de 'celui qui avait survécu' de côté il supplia, demanda de l'aide à ses parents, à n'importe qui. Quand une voix nasillarde, celle de Rogue lui répondit favorablement, disant qu'il allait le sauver, il espéra. Puis il entendit son rire, il y avait cru ! Il avait maintenant comprit que personne ne viendrait. Il était le survivant, il était censé se protéger tout seul ! Oui, seul._

_Harry avait mal, partout: à sa cicatrice qui saignait recouvrant ses yeux d'un liquide poisseux, ainsi qu'à la nouvelle balafre qui recouvrait son ventre, entre ses cuisses, à la bouche, à l'œsophage qui le brûlait, aux bras qui se faisaient couvrir de morsures, aux cheveux qui étaient empoignés tel l'herbe que l'on arrache. Il souffrait physiquement mais pas uniquement._

_Il se haïssait de la délectation que son corps lui apportait. Son corps appréciait le traitement. Pourquoi ? Il ne se savait pas masochiste ni homosexuel. Pourquoi le découvrir maintenant ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Pourtant son corps aimait ça. Il détestait entendre ses gémissements de plaisir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer d'extase. Criant son plaisir entre deux petits misérables ''non''. Ils rentraient tour à tour en lui, dans sa bouche, contre lui, se satisfaisant en regardant cette torture et milles autres traitements pervers le conduisant à une totale perte de toute notion._

_Son corps réagissait favorablement à ce traitement et cela voulait dire qu'il devenait sale. Il pleurait, avalait la semence d'un autre, gémissait à chaque coup de butoir sachant que c'étaient les meurtriers de ses parents et qu'il aimait **ça**. _

_Voldemort était heureux pour ses fils, les mangemorts, qui festoyaient de cette manière son arrivée..._

Non ! Non ne me touchez pas avec vos mains sale ! Pas encore, pas encore, c'est du passé c'est fini. Il essayait éperdument de se sortir de ce cauchemar abominable qui ne finissait pas. Il savait qu'après avoir été laissé à terre, il avait trouvé, il ne savait pas où, le courage et la force d'ignorer la douleur qui se propageait dans son corps, de mettre son boxer, seul habit épargné, et d'attraper ce fichu portoloin qui l'avait ramené devant cet idiotie de tournoi. Le reste était chaotique, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais ce qui importait était ses amis qui le soutenaient de leurs regards quand il reprit conscience. Ses amis l'aimaient. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Harry crut se réveiller enfin.

Mais Voldemort en décida autrement. Grâce au lien, il lui montra ce que ces acolytes faisaient à une moldue. Elle était brune et de ses yeux d'un vert sombre dégoulinaient des larmes. Du sang par terre s'étalait autour d'elle. C'était son sang qui coulait de son ventre, en même temps que ses entrailles. Elle se faisait violer par des personnes dont elle ne voyait pas le visage recouvert par un masque, comme lui. Elle n'était pas encore morte, sa poitrine se soulevait et pourtant elle avait l'air d'un jouet brisé, comme lui il y avait trois jours, quand ils en avaient enfin terminé. Elle souffrait et s'ils n'arrêtaient pas, elle allait mourir. Oh oui, elle désirait mourir, comme lui. En finir avec cette répugnance que cette scène lui inspirait, avec ce corps sale, si sale, tellement sale. Mais on n'en avait pas encore fini : Harry assista à ses derniers soubresauts.

Il réussit à se réveiller entièrement et alla vomir son insuffisant repas de la veille. Il avait pourtant tenu trois jours avant de se laisser submerger par ces visions d'horreur. Trois jours où dans son corps entier, il ressentait encore son viol, sa souillure. Il aurait pu le dire mais comment alors soutenir le regard de ses amis ? Il devait déjà supporter ceux des Serpentards qui étaient au courant par leurs pères. Leurs regards appuyés, leurs messes basses ne lui échappaient pas. Drago tout autant que les autres le regardait comme s'il était un jouet. Il était souillé, un monstre, tout était de sa faute. Oh oui, il avait très bien compris quand il se souvint. Se souvint de l'oncle Vernon le traitant de monstre pour avoir survécu à l'accident de voiture dans lequel ses parents étaient morts. Enfin, c'était la raison qu'on lui avait donné quand il était petit, à présent il savait que c'était Voldemort qui les avait tués. Oui et lui n'était pas mort de sa main pour une raison obscure et payait le prix à présent. C'était un monstre d'avoir pu échapper à cette mort. Ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute à lui. Parce qu'il était un monstre.

Comment faire pour garder secrète une telle déchirure ? Il ne savait pas. Il était seul et personne pour lui dire comment garder ce secret.

Il y avait encore sept jours à tenir avant la fin de l'année, lui avait dit le directeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Dumbledore tenait tant à finir l'année. Il avait réussi à tenir le coup au touché, même innocent, de ses amis, à ne pas frémir de peur devant Drago, à ne pas tomber dans les pommes devant Rogue qui avait été pré cette façade s'était écroulée ce soir-là, quand il était tombé dans le sommeil. Il avait tout revécu. Il s'était dit que c'était du passé et que tout reprendrait normalement. Mais l'oncle Vernon avait raison : depuis le début de sa vie, il était un monstre. Parce qu'il n'était pas assez solide pour oublier, pas assez fort pour empêcher ce viol, pas assez fort pour protéger Cédric, pas assez fort pour éviter la mort de ses parents, pas assez déterminé pour se tuer et débarrasser le monde de sa présence. Il avait peur de la mort. S'il mourait, il ne pourrait vivre avec ses parents au Paradis, il méritait l'Enfer. Il en avait peur de l'Enfer. Il se pencha de nouveau sur la cuvette et vomit. Plus de la bile qu'autre chose… Il sortit de la salle de bain puis de la pièce remplie des ronflements de ses amis et descendit dans la salle commune. Les couleurs trop chatoyantes le firent sentir encore plus différent. Il avait apprécié ce viol, eux n'auraient jamais supporté. Il avait réveillé le monstre qui vivait en lui.

Il sortit en courant de la salle commune, la fuyant. Fuyant cette si sombre, si détestée partie de lui et se retrouva devant le dortoir des Serpentard. Pourquoi ses pas l'avaient-ils emmené là-bas, chez l'ennemi ?

Une pâle silhouette blonde apparut dans son champ de vision. Cela faisait longtemps que Drago était attiré par Harry. D'abord ça avait été de l'admiration puis cela avait changé en une nette envie de le posséder. Il se savait tordu, il savait que son esprit lui suggérait des visions qui n'étaient pas très nettes. Il voulait faire d'Harry sa chose. Il souhaitait qu'il le reconnaisse comme maître, qu'il le consulte pour savoir s'il avait le droit d'aller en cours et qu'il reconnaisse qu'il avait raison. Il voulait en faire son chien mentalement mais il pensait aussi devenir son maître d'une autre manière...rien que d'y penser, des images malsaines lui venaient en grand nombre. Oui mais son père l'avait eu avant lui et c'était intolérable! Il allait le posséder, peu importe le moyen. Il sortit de la salle commune dans laquelle il réfléchissait depuis des heures et se retrouva face à Harry. Celui-ci avait les yeux rouges ce qui en relevait l'éclat émeraude et semblait avoir vomi à son odeur et son maintien. Sa constitution était devenue en l'espace de ses quelques jours de plus en plus faible, ce qui faisait le bonheur de Drago car il ressemblait maintenant à un androgyne. Drago vit son poignet violet qui avait été mordu quand son propriétaire le leva comme pour se protéger. Sa langue parcourut ses lèvres.

Son vis-à-vis se recroquevilla. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rencontre Drago. Il se sentait faible, il n'était pas en état de sa battre. Drago le savait… il s'approcha de lui et lui souffla au creux du cou: «

-Je sais comme tu as apprécié les « faveurs » de mon père. Harry sentit son cœur accélérer. Tes amis le sauront à un moment ou un autre vu que les Serpentards ont très envie de t'avoir comme objet, vu comme nos pères ont apprécié. Et tes petits amis ne risquent pas d'apprécier les ''soirées'' auxquelles tu participeras. Question de culture, il faut être sang-pur pour en mesurer la valeur...

Harry déglutit difficilement et Malfoy eut très envie de mordre cette pomme d'Adam.

-...Je peux faire en sorte qu'ils ne disent rien. L'espoir jaillit dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose en retour pour moi bien évidemment. Drago sentit son sexe se gonfler d'anticipation pendant qu'il disait la dernière phrase sachant qu'il le tenait. Deviens mon objet. »

L'espoir se remplaça par un autre sentiment bien connu d'Harry, l'incertitude. Il se sentait seul, terriblement seul et sans personne pour le conseiller. Devait-il accepter ? Mais déjà le Serpentard n'y tenant plus, le plaqua contre le mur et se frotta contre lui. Le corps d'Harry ne réagit pas, fatigué de devoir résister à tous et contre tout : les blessures qu'on lui avait faites, le sommeil, la peur… son corps se laissa faire. Son souffle devint hératique et il se laissa aller complètement. Il devenait une masse inconsciente de ce qui était en train d'arriver, ne sachant plus à qui appartenaient les mains qui le caressaient, à qui appartenaient ces gémissement, si le corps de Cédric était en train de le regarder ni où se trouvait la vérité. Son esprit l'abandonnait dans un monde où la douleur et le plaisir s'entremêlait. Il devenait dépendant de ces moments où il était inévitablement l'esclave. D'une certaine façon, il aimait ce qui lui arrivait car peut-être alors que le prix qu'il devait payer pour être vivant réduirait et il pourrait se pardonner. Il pourrait même vivre et garder ses précieux amis. Bien sûr, parfois, lui ou son corps rejetaient Malfoy murmurant un « non, pas de nouveau » implorant, dans un sursaut de lucidité à la fin du fantasme, avec le retour à la réalité avec sa dose de souffrance, d'humiliations mais celui-ci avait ce qu'il voulait et le lui rappelait de manière douloureuse. C'était lui qui décidait, il le maîtrisait entièrement.

Ces rendez-vous devinrent une habitude, il était devenu un bout de viande dont on faisait ce que l'on voulait et ses amis n'avaient pas l'air de s'en s'inquiéter. Mais Hermione savait que quelque chose clochait. Elle attendait seulement qu'il se confesse à elle. Et puis, elle eut assez d'attendre et la dernière nuit avant les vacances d'été, elle le fila.

La jeune fille les vit. Elle se précipita vers Harry et le gifla. Sa voix se cassa tandis qu'elle s'indigna « Dégoutant ». Oui, elle le pensait, deux hommes ensemble c'était dégradant et pervers cela lui soulevait le cœur. De plus, Harry osait partager son intimité avec Drago alors qu'il repoussait Ginny. Elle n'arrivait plus à le comprendre. Qu'est ce qui avait pu à ce point le changer ?

Elle s'enfuit d'eux et rencontra Mc Gonagall, qui lui demanda des explications à la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne put qu'indiquer vaguement la direction dans laquelle elle s'était enfuie. Le professeur alla donc retrouver la salle que venait de quitter Hermione.

Harry ressentit une telle rage qu'il eut envie de tuer. Il payait le prix depuis plusieurs jours pour avoir vécu alors que ces proches étaient morts. Il devait y avoir un problème. Il chercha la source de ce problème et son cerveau lui donna la réponse : c'était de la faute de Malefoy. Drago comprit trop tard, il n'arriva pas à l'arrêter, à arrêter les bras d'Harry qui enserraient son cou. Harry sachant que maintenant il était un démon à part entière, commença à rire. Ses amis ne toléreraient plus qu'il reste avec eux. Devenu fou de douleur, il se taillada le bras avec ses dents. La douleur n'était toujours pas assez forte pour concurrencer sa souffrance, alors il prit la bougie qui leur servait dans leurs petits jeux et se brûla la gorge.

Quand Mac Gonagall arriva dans la fameuse salle, Drago gisait sur le sol, étranglé, la gorge d'Harry calcinée n'était pas visible mais laissait échapper une légère fumée blanche.


End file.
